


Do You Wanna Like...

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, They dont know what theyre doing ok, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: A nsfw request for overstimulated Jeremy





	Do You Wanna Like...

It was embarrassing how often Michael walked in on Jeremy masturbating. 

Honestly Michael should stop coming in unannounced, but as his best friend of 12 years and now boyfriend it was practically his job. And to Jeremy’s dismay it had become a huge source of Michael’s teasing. 

That’s why when the two were alone Michael took any chance Jeremy seemed to stare to make fun of him. Like now. The two were playing video games on the couch, and on this new game they got there just so happened to be a very horny character. 

“He reminds me of you.” 

“Pft I bet he jerks off as much as you.” 

“Where’d he go? Oh I know-” 

“He’s gonna be a virgin till he dies!” 

Jeremy wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. He blushed every time the joke was made. But even worse his mind went back to all the times Michael did stumble in on him. He’d watch a porno, mind foggy from the high pitched moans and wet slapping, and instantly begin to jack off. The warm feeling that rushed over him as his hand glided up and down and up and down was complete bliss, he’d always crane his neck back while covering his mouth to hold back moans. He loved the feeling of his dick becoming slick with precum, of the flush that covered his face, of the pleasure that was so good he couldn’t help but twitch. He remembered the experience clearly even though at the time his mind was foggy, his actions lost meaning and logic, going only on feeling. The moaning in his headphones grew high pitched and gaspy, like Jeremy’s muffled moans, reaching an orgasmic bliss. His movements became sloppy, but he found the feeling intense, having to stop to pause. But he needed more, he needed- 

“Yo Jeremy I was wondering where I could find yourrrrrrrrr-” 

Jeremy and Michael made eye contact for a while, for a just a split second. Michael’s shocked eyes held Jeremy’s terrified ones. Jeremy screamed and rolled himself in a blanket: “get out get out get out!!”

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, and boy did he curse his mind for it. Michael had seen. He couldn’t help but wonder if Michael had enjoyed what he saw. Jeremy knows he didn’t mind at all, as embarrassing as it was. But still, right now was not the time. Michael was leaning up against him, the warmth of his thigh pressed up against him. The scent of weed and blue raspberry slushee was intoxicating, which didn’t help when he took a deep breath to steady himself. Michael breathed down on his neck with a laugh, and Jeremy had to shudder. 

So yeah to say Jeremy was horny was an understatement. It wasn’t his fault though! Look at Michael, the boy practically killed with his good looks. His determined look, his wide smile, the cheeks that pushed up when he was happy, the mole over his lip. Those brown swirls behind glasses, his hair that stood up in perfect swirls, his neck that he just wants to kiss- 

“What’s wrong dude? Looking at that hottie?” 

Jeremy nearly melted, his face was so red and hot. He moved his legs uncomfortably. “N-no way man…that guys totally going to die.” 

Jeremy almost whined when Michael put a hand on his leg, “Now Jeremy no need to lie, I can see you already getting the urge.” He laughed at his joke, but Jeremy only pressed his legs together and willed his blood to stop flowing down there. 

It’s not that he was just exceptionally horny, because he was, but it was also because it was Michael. And dear god he loved that boy. He wanted to share that bliss he became obsessed with, he wanted to see Michael’s face as pure bliss took over. He wanted them to laugh together, become closer than ever, he wanted to be with Michael. Like water flooding against a dam he felt this feeling crashing against his lower region. With every second he wanted to ask Michael if they could, Michael and him had talked about it before, they both knew the other would be ok with it, but it never actually happened. He imagined Michael grabbing him, giving him so much more than he could ever do to himself. He lost control, feeling himself hardening as he moved to cover his mouth. Then that dam crashed when Michael whispered to him. His voice low and deep. 

“Want me to help you with that?” 

Jeremy paused the game and turned to Michael with wide eyes, his voice reached a higher note than he thought he was capable of. “Wh-what?!” 

Michael laughed, “what? Was I right? I mean of course I am I know everything about you.” Michael winked at him, Jeremy had never felt so weak. To keep himself alive he curled in on himself. 

“Jeremy? You ok?”

“Uh…Michael I’m…were…were you serious about that offer?”

There was a long, painful pause of silence. Almost as painful as the bulge in his pants, rubbing against his boxers. He felt the throb against his legs, growing worse by the second. He poked his eyes through a crack in his hand, watching Michael hiding his face in his hoodie.

“Micha-” 

“Ohmygodyoudidnotjustsaythat?”

“I-I uh..”

“Shit dude, are you serious? Do you uh…do you have an actual hard on…?” 

Jeremy looked away and nodded, his skin might as well be pink. There was more silence. Which made Jeremy stand up 

“You know what never mind I’m just gonna go-” there was a hand on his wrist, that hand pulled him down and had him sit back on the couch. Michael got up and stood over him. 

“Do you really want this…?” He blushed, eyes staring at the floor. 

Jeremy couldn’t answer with words, settling for a nod. 

Michael slowly took his headphones from his neck and turned the tv off. He climbed onto Jeremy’s lap, his eyes downcast. 

“I-I mean I know you man…your horny ass won’t be able to calm down anyway until something is done so…if it’s ok with you…” 

Jeremy nodded quickly, “what…what about you?” He put a hand to Michael’s face.

Michael shook his head, “a-another time im…im not ready yet you know? To…to uh…to strip….” 

Jeremy nodded “as long as you’re ok with this”

“I am if you are”

Jeremy gave him a kiss, his lips lingering over the others, “you’re all I’ve ever wanted.” 

Michael smiled, and kissed him back quickly, only pulling away to say “s-so I’m gonna…just take these off.” 

Every time he and Michael’s skin made contact he felt himself tingle, he never wanted to be apart from him. Michael unbuttoned his pants, Jeremy groaned at the light pressure against him, having to hold back from rubbing against it instinctively. The pants slid down, both of them bit their lips at the slow pace of the denim dragging down Jeremy’s legs. 

Michael laughed through his nose when he saw Jeremy’s pacman boxers, “really dude?” 

“I-if I knew this was gonna..gonna go down I would have-”

“Nah you kidding? It’s like, perfect. It’s you know…you.” Michael’s eyes were down cast, unable to see the shy blush that spread across Jeremy’s face. Michael tugged on the waistband, a silent way to ask if it was ok.

“Jesus Michael, yes. I think I’ve already said it’s ok like…like 20 times!” 

“Hey hey, I just wanna be sure! Can’t have my favorite boyfriend uncomfortable you know.” 

“I’m your only boyfriend.” 

Michael rolled his eyes as he pulled boxers down to Jeremy’s ankles, blushing at the hard painful looking erection Jeremy had gotten. Jeremy wasn’t big, but he wasn’t small either. Michael pressed his thumb against the tip, rolling it into Jeremy, who groaned and twitched. 

He looked up at Jeremy as he slowly continued this movement, not exactly sure if he was doing this right. Jeremy wasn’t looking back, he was biting his hand with his head tilted to the side. Michael looked back down to the shaft in his hand, scattering around his mind for what to do. In pornos this was usually the part where-

“Ohhh…fuck, Michael…” Jeremy shuddered as Michael’s tongue traced along the side of his dick, stopping at the tip to swirl around the throbbing shaft. The look in Jeremy’s eyes when he finally looked down at him, foggy and ready to go, left him with an indescribable feeling. He pulled his mouth away, lightly blowing air on his penis before wrapping a hand around it. 

Before he did anything though he asked, “like this?”, Jeremy’s quick desperate nodding left him with a smile. 

He started off slow, his mind only thinking “up and down” as he slid down to the base. Jeremy took a sharp inhale, he slid back up, Jeremy exhaled. 

“Do you like that?” 

“Oh god, yes” he let out a breathy moan, the sliding continuing at an almost painfully slow pace. He became slick, anticipating every next move. And when Michael asked if he liked it…it sent such a rush through him that he had to roll against his hand. 

The pace began to speed up, up down up down. “Yeah…you like that a lot, don’t you?” 

“Fuck…Michael, please..!” Jeremy’s moans had gone breathy and pitched, he felt that warmth rush through his whole body, intense and unrelenting. This was the part where he would pause, where he wouldn’t be able to continue. He had never kept going through the feeling, but now he wish he had. 

“Please what?”

Jeremy didn’t respond with words, but rather with a weak noise, arching his back and sputtering out random words like “Michael” “fuck” “oh god”, he dug his hands into the couch they were on. 

“M-Michael I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead Jeremy, let it all out for me man.” 

At that Jeremy let loose, head craned back in a breathless moan as a string of cum flowed through him, the feeling of high ecstasy left him twitching in Michael’s hand. His touch left him feeling fuzzy, blissful, amazing. He whined, but before he could come down from his high and before Michael could take his hand off he moaned out, 

“W-wait keep…keep going, please” 

Michael raised an eyebrow, “are you sure?” 

“Please…” 

Michael shyly nodded, “yeah…yeah ok man…” he went back to the rhythmic stroking. Jeremy, sensitive from the orgasm he just had, let out a loud groan. He writhed under his touch, unable to keep still at the insane amount of feeling. He couldn’t focus on anything except for the hand going up and down. Jeremy kept breathing out Michael’s name, his mind going numb, his body was so hot. After a few final strokes Jeremy felt himself release again, he took even longer to come down from his high that time. 

Michael pulled his hand away, watching as Jeremy lay exhausted and panting on the couch, “well…that happened.” 

“Y-yeah…I guess it did.”

They fell into a silence, Jeremy shut his eyes until he felt a slimy hand rub against his leg. 

He jumped “ew dude whaddya doing” 

Michael shrugged “I feel like this is like when someone licks you, you know? And you rub it on their sleeve” 

“You’re rude.”

“And you’re gay, you better clean this mess you know.” Michael sat next to him as Jeremy dressed himself, wrapping an arm over the boy. 

“Yeah yeah in a bit..then I’m gonna take the nicest shower” 

Michael smiled “hell yeah…” 

“We ever gonna do that again?”

“Hmm…probably but…no homo.”


End file.
